


The Multiverse Theory (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: This is the Multiverse Theory. Every marble is a different universe, and our universe is a marble. There are millions of different universes. Two friends, 21 year old Ethan and 21 year old Leigh, and their 11 year old adopted daughter, Vanellope, like to discuss alternate universes. This is some of what happens in those alternate universes. Each chapter is a different universe.Enjoy!





	1. Meet the Characters

Vanellope Jackson

Age: 11

Family role: adopted daughter of Leigh Jackson and Ethan Brewer

Sex: F

 

Leigh Jackson

Age: 21

Family role: daughter of Sarah Jackson, mother of Vanellope Jackson, sister of Brody Jackson

Sex: F

 

Ethan Brewer

Age: 21

Family role: friend of Leigh Jackson, father of Vanellope Jackson

Sex: M

 

  
Brody Jackson

Age: 17

Family role: brother of Leigh Jackson, son of Sarah Jackson, uncle of Vanellope Jackson

Sex: M

 

Sarah Jackson

Age: 47

Family role: mother of Leigh and Brody Jackson, grandmother of Vanellope Jackson

Sex: F

The above video is of Leigh ad Ethan, the picture is of Vanellope. Pictures of Brody and Sarah coming soon.

Next chapter/universe: The Candy Crusher Gets Crushed!

NEU: on or before November 4

Peace and love!


	2. The Candy Crusher Gets Crushed!

Universe #35

 

Vanellope walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad."

"Hey, kiddo," said Leigh. "It's Friday morning. You're going to wrestling camp tonight. You excited?"

"You bet! After this weekend at wrestling camp I'm gonna be one tough cookie."

"You're already one tough cookie," said Ethan, scooping up his daughter and giving her an affectionate noogie.

"Dad, come on, " said Vanellope, moving her head away and flattening her hair with her hand, teazing it back into place. "Seriously. Just brushed the hair."

"Alright, kiddo." Ethan put his daughter down.

 

**NEU-on or before November 2017**


End file.
